


A Garden by the Sea

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jeffrey Dean, Brief mentions of childbirth and blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Older Jensen, Omega Jared, Omega Jeffrey Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Younger Jeffrey Dean, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen falls in love when he is very young, but it ends in tragedy and loss, with his son, Jeffrey Dean, being his only consolation to a broken heart. When Jeffrey Dean turns sixteen, their relationship shifts into forbidden territory, and Jensen can't help but think his life is finally settled. That is until he finds out that he has another son, Jared, who is just as beautiful and desirable as his older brother. Jensen tries to resist claiming them both, that is until he realises the dynamics of his sons' relationship with one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Garden by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the people who appear in this story, as they are all autonomous people who belong entirely to themselves. This story is written without any intent to commit harm, and it is also written without any intention of monetary gain, but rather for non-profit entertainment. 
> 
> It seems that I am helpless to resist the allure of alpha/ omega stories, and my muse is intent that I write them! If you DO NOT enjoy any form of incest used as a major plot device in any story, please DO NOT read this story. I DO NOT sanction incest in real life, but this is just a story, and its intent is not offence. Please read all the tags before you read this story so as to avoid reading anything that is NOT to your taste.

When Jensen was in university he met the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Her name was Mercedes Acosta, and although Jensen hadn’t believed in love at first sight before, he did now. She was majoring in history, and didn’t know if she wanted to be a teacher or an historian. She was from a poor family, whose ancestors had come from Spain in the early twentieth century to America, along with all of those who wanted a better life.

She was soft and sweet as an omega should be, with olive skin, eyes that were the colour of rich earth, and hair that was as dark as the starless night sky. Her laugh was like chimes dancing in the wind, and Jensen wanted to curl up and live in the sound forever. She fell pregnant when they had graduated from Harrington University, and Jensen knew he had never been so happy. He wanted to laugh and sing and dance, which he did, with Mercedes laughing into his chest. She was even more beautiful pregnant, as he knew she would be. When they found out they were having a son, Jensen spoke to the warm swell of her stomach about going fishing, and swimming and camping in the woods, and she bore it all with patience and smiles. His life was perfect, until it wasn’t anymore.

He was only twenty one, and he didn’t understand. Why would no one tell him anything? Mercedes was bleeding so much that the delivery table was scarlet with her blood, and the floor below it slick, as was the obstetrician’s gloves. And then she was gone, and he was crying on the floor of the waiting room until he wanted to wretch. He didn’t know if he wanted to see his son. He knew he was horrible and selfish, but the love of his life was dead. And then he met the second love his life: his son. Who had his mother’s ebony hair and her liquid brown eyes, that looked at him with all the trust and love that Mercedes had. Jensen promised to himself that he would protect his son where he had been unable to protect Mercedes.

 

It was a year later, when Jeffrey Dean was wobbling around on his chubby legs, and his silky dark hair was framing his little face, that Jensen met Adelaide. She was funny and sweet, and she made Jensen hope again. She had dark colouring like Mercedes, and she was also an omega, but unlike the other omega, she was tall and had eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green and back again.

He told her about Mercedes, and broke down in sobs, which made Jeffrey Dean cuddle in his lap and kiss his tears away. Adelaide stroked both of their hair, until Jeffrey Dean fell asleep and they put him to bed. Jensen made love to her that night, and although he knew he cared for her, he knew it was also too soon after Mercedes. She didn’t cry, even though her beautiful eyes shone with unshed tears, and she left before Jeffrey Dean woke up _because it would be easier that way_. Jensen decided to put all of his energy into raising Jeffrey Dean, who became more beautiful each day and more like his mother, but with his own wonderfully funny and intelligent personality. Then one day, it all changed again, and Jensen supposed he should have known it was going to happen sooner. After all, the signs had been there.

 

Jeffrey Dean was one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful, sixteen year old omegas Jensen had ever seen. He knew that he was wrong, sick even, for wanting to kiss those sinful pink lips, knowing that they were a mirror image of his own, and run his fingers through that ebony, almost chin length hair, so much like Mercedes’, and watch those large dark eyes become hooded with desire. Jeffrey Dean didn’t do anything to deter his father’s thoughts either, if anything, he seemed to actively stoke them. Jensen couldn’t help but stand in the passage outside of his son’s room, and watch, through the door that had purposely been left ajar, as Jeffrey Dean got dressed. 

Jensen wanted to kiss the honey toned skin of that ever broadening back and those lightly muscled shoulders, and bite the firm swell of those buttocks that led into long legs. He watched his son exude a kind of careless sensuality around everyone, from the teenage boys and girls who attended high school with him, to the older men who went for runs in the morning on the beach. But he only watched Jensen with that indolent, heavy gaze that promised, if Jensen only asked for it, that he would give his father everything, including that lithe, golden body.

Jensen sat on the deck, transfixed as Jeffrey Dean swam among the rolling aquamarine waves like an adolescent merman. He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses so that no one could see that he was observing his son so intently. He couldn’t help but arch a brow as a girl—Mandy, Mindy, _Mary?_ —who lived in one of the houses farther up the beach, drew Jeffrey Dean into conversation, while demurely flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder and obviously giggling at everything he said. Jensen tried to appear unaffected by the fact that Jeffrey Dean looked over her sloped shoulder, his eyes slowly tracing his father’s form, while he bit his full lower lip and slid his fingertips down the side of the girl’s neck and arm. Jensen fought to keep his expression impassive as Jeffrey Dean replaced his fingertips with his mouth, all the while watching his father. Jensen couldn’t help but look down and follow where Jeffrey Dean’s hand had gone. He gasped in shock as he realised that he had one of those large, elegant hands down the front of her minuscule bikini bottom.

Jensen couldn’t watch anymore, and got up from his deckchair and went inside to take a cold shower.

 

Jensen loved to run early in the morning, when the sun was a pale orange disk just breaking free of the blue-black of the sun tipped waves of the sea. Seagulls squawked overhead and intermingled with the roar of the ocean as it crashed against the rocks. The lighthouse was a shadowed beacon at the perilous peak of the distant cliffs. There was hardly anyone else on the beach, aside from a few early risers like himself, as he ran up the steps to he and Jeffrey Dean’s house.

He shut the screen door and began to walk to the kitchen to make breakfast before he heard moaning coming from the direction of the bedrooms. As he approached he realised that it was coming from his room, and his heart began to speed up at the knowledge that he _recognised_ the moans. He’d heard them before, late at night, and in the morning he’d pretended that he hadn’t. But now he couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t. It was like a siren’s call, and he found his legs carrying him until he was standing in the doorway of his room, watching his son thrust four fingers in and out of his pink, shiny entrance, as he buried his face in Jensen’s pillow and inhaled his alpha scent.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he kept sighing. “ _Please daddy._ ”

Jensen’s throat felt dry as his cock throbbed in his shorts, and his knot began to fill with blood and swell.

“Baby,” he breathed, and his alpha growled contentedly as Jeffrey Dean sat frozen on the bed with his fingers still buried inside of him, and his thighs shining with slick.

“Daddy I—I—”

“Were you thinking of me while you fucked yourself with your fingers, baby?”

Jensen rasped as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular body with its constellation of caramel freckles. Jeffery Dean licked his pink lips, making the pouty flesh glisten, at the sight of his father half naked.

“Jeffrey Dean,” he said, his tone sterner.

“Y—yes. I was thinking about you.”

“I know what you’ve been doing, baby. Did you _fuck_ that girl the other day?”

Jeffrey Dean looked away for a moment before he looked at Jensen again, “I just—I ate her out while her parents were out.”

“Did you let her suck your dick, huh, baby?” Jensen murmured, against the soft skin of his son’s neck.

“Oh God,” he whimpered, as his father raked his nail over one of his pebbled nipples. “ _Yes_. I came—I came down her throat.”

“Did you like it?” “Only because I…”

“Because?” Jensen prompted with a nip to Jeffrey Dean’s smooth collarbone.

“I imagined it was you. Your _lips_ , daddy.”

Jensen couldn’t suppress his groan as he pushed up from the bed and pulled his shorts down his legs, before he climbed back on the bed. Jeffrey Dean reached out to touch Jensen’s erect, blood heavy cock, before he hesitated, a look of raw longing and uncertainty on his face. It was then, despite all of Jeffrey Dean’s efforts to persuade him otherwise, that Jensen remembered how young his son was. He gently stroked Jeffrey Dean’s cheek and softly traced the swell of his lower lip.

“You can touch me, baby. Don’t be afraid.”

He nodded as he completed the action and slowly stroked his hand up Jensen’s length, pausing to rub and squeeze the partially swollen knot at the base.

“I want this inside of me,” Jeffrey Dean said with absolute conviction, as he let go of Jensen’s dick in favour of rolling onto all fours.

Jensen sucked in a startled breath as he stared at the pink, winking hole before him, nestled between smooth, round buttocks. He slipped his thumb into the welcoming heat, and his moan mingled with his son as the furled muscle suckled at him.

“ _Now_ daddy. _Please_ ,” Jeffrey Dean whimpered as he thrust back onto the intrusion.

Jensen steadied his breathing as he rose up behind his son, and slowly slid his cock into that maddeningly tight heat. Jeffrey Dean’s rim darkened to a rose colour and sucked Jensen in like an eager mouth, making him tighten his grip on the boy’s hips as he began to steadily fuck into him.

He had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment as Jeffrey Dean began chanting, “ _Oh yes, daddy. Deeper, daddy. **Fuck** me like that, daddy_.”

The omega arched up, loosening his back and spreading his legs, in order to take Jensen’s impressive girth deeper. He began to thrust back against his father almost desperately, wordless cries spilling from his sinful lips, as he gripped the headboard for leverage in his thrusts. The sounds of slapping, damp flesh intermingled with their joined cries as Jensen’s pace became faster and harder, until he finally stilled, holding that supple body still against his own, and pumped his come into that convulsing passage of slick heat. Jeffrey Dean let out a choked sob as he climaxed, his fingers finding where his rim was stretched seemingly too wide around Jensen’s swollen, throbbing knot. He turned his head so that Jensen could give him a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss as they drifted onto their sides on the soiled sheets.

 

After that morning, Jensen couldn’t help but continue fucking Jeffrey Dean every single day. He took him in the shower when his son was getting ready for school, on the couch in the lounge when the curtains were drawn, against the counter in the kitchen after dinner, and in his bed, where Jeffrey Dean had begun to sleep almost nightly. It went on for six months, until one day he received a call that would change his life once again.

 

Of course he remembered Adelaide. How could he not? She was the only other women who he’d slept with in over a decade, besides Mercedes. She had tried to heal his broken heart, but it hadn’t seemed to be enough. Now, she was dead, and it seemed that she had taken another piece of him, anyway, without him ever knowing. That piece of him was called Jared Padalecki, and he was fifteen years old, and sitting in Jensen’s living room. There was no doubt that he was Jensen’s son, the paternity test had proved that after all.

Jensen could see himself in the lithe length of the boy’s body, and the chestnut hair, lighter than Adelaide’s dark brown, along with the green, swirling with the blues and golds, in those slanted eyes. His mouth was wider than Jensen’s, but no less full, and there was a similarity in the shape and definition of the lower lip. The boy was an omega, like his half—brother, but unlike Jeffrey Dean, he had lived with his mother his entire life and never known his father.

Jensen watched his oldest son wearily, bracing himself for the bitterness or anger that having a previously unknown sibling would cause. It never came, however, and Jensen felt himself begin to slowly relax. Jared and Jeffrey Dean had to share a room, because Jensen had long since converted the spare one into an office. They didn’t seem to mind, though, because it was big and easily fitted another bed inside. Jeffery Dean was also delighted to discover that Jared liked the same bands as him, and so posters were added to the walls, instead of removed. Jensen felt even more relieved when Jared came home from his first day of school smiling, with Jeffrey Dean’s arm slung across his shoulders as he wore a grin that matched Jared’s.

He supposed he shouldn’t have become too comfortable. The signs were there after all.

 

It was on a night when Jeffrey Dean had gone to sleep over at a friend’s house. Jared had declined due to having to study for a test the following Monday. Jensen didn’t think anything of Jared staying home, and was quite pleased that like Jeffrey Dean, Jared was serious about doing well in school.

He fell asleep in front of the T.V. while watching some episode of _Angel_. When he woke up, some show with people wearing trench coats and shining super duper torches into a badly lit basement that housed cocoons, was on. Jensen decided his back couldn’t take much longer on the couch, and turned the television off before making his way to bed. He didn’t immediately recognise the sound, but when he did, he felt dread pool at the bottom of his stomach like ice water. He couldn’t _not_ recognise the sound, he had done enough of it at one point in his life. Jared was crying, and Jensen felt silly for thinking that the boy could simply get over his mother dying by substituting her with a brand-new brother and father.

He didn’t bother to knock before he entered the room, and his heart clenched as he saw Jared lying on the bed, curled into a ball and sobbing into his pillow. He sat down on the bed and stroked Jared’s fringe away from his forehead. He was slightly startled when he found himself with a lap full of his son, but he soon recovered and rocked him soothingly back and forth.

“It’s alright now, baby. Daddy’s here,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Jared’s back.

Jared suddenly drew back and stared at Jensen for a moment with vivid hazel eyes, before he leaned forward and softly kissed his father on the mouth. Jensen thought about pushing the boy away, whispered words of _you’ve fucked him up just like Jeffery Dean,_ and _this is the last thing he needs,_ filling his head like a low buzz.

But, he supposed, it would have taken a much stronger alpha than him to resist the pull of that warm, pliant body in his lap, and that overwhelmingly sweet scent. He returned Jared’s tentative kiss, and before he knew it, his mouth was full of his son’s questing, enthusiastic tongue, and Jared was undoing Jensen’s belt while simultaneously trying to take off his own shorts. Jensen finally pushed Jared away, stroking his face tenderly as a deeply hurt expression filled Jared’s vibrantly coloured eyes.

“Are you sure you want this, baby?” Jensen murmured.

“Yes,” Jared whispered determinedly.

Jensen let Jared finish undoing his jeans before helping Jared out of his shorts. He groaned softly at the sight of that tight, pink hole that Jared bared so easily.

“Have you ever fingered yourself before?” he almost whispered, skating his fingers up Jared’s supple thighs.

Jared flushed before nodding and biting his cherry red lower lip.

“Has anyone else ever fingered you?” he asked, gently rubbing the slick circle of muscle.

Jared mewled as he shook his head and drove his hips down, seemingly seeking deeper penetration from Jensen’s probing thumb.

“I’m going to finger you, baby,” he assured, slowly sinking his index finger into that butter soft heat. “And then I’m going to fuck you real good. Like the idea of that, Jay?”

Jared simply nodded again and began thrusting his hips down against first one, then two and finally _four_ of Jensen’s long, thicker fingers.

“How do you want it, baby?” he had to ask, Jared was nowhere near as assertive about his sexual desires as Jeffrey Dean was.

Jared slowly sat up as Jensen’s fingers slipped free from his loosened entrance, and he climbed onto his father’s lap once more, before he turned around and pressed his back flush to Jensen’s chest.

“Like this, daddy,” he breathed, his big hands cupping Jensen’s knees.

Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck as he slowly guided his son down onto his aching cock, and revelled in the tight clutch of that sweetly slicked passage. _Jesus_ , how had he been blessed with two such perfectly responsive, _wanton_ sons? Jared wasn’t quite as inclined to talk while being fucked as Jeffery Dean was. He was just as inclined to cry out his pleasure, however, and moan _daddy, daddy, **daddy**_ , as Jensen rode him harder and faster, until Jared’s cheek rested on the pillow and his hands were fisted in the sheets. Jensen’s eyes grew slightly heavy as he watched that gloriously blood darkened hole work to swallow his cock, and then the rapidly growing bulge of his knot. Jared let out a choked sob, so much like his brother’s when Jensen had first fucked him, as his orgasm exploded out of his cock onto the bed below and Jensen’s knees. Jensen panted against the sweat slick warmth of his younger son’s back as he pumped him full of his come, and felt Jared’s stomach contract and release below his palm.

 

 

At first Jensen felt indescribably guilty for having claimed both his beautiful _young_ sons, whose omega scents intertwined and danced about him in a maddeningly sweet dance. He didn’t know if they did it on purpose, but he was quickly driven to distraction when they lay around, all long, sensuous limbs, in only small bathing shorts, their skin still damp from swimming in the sea.

They didn’t seem to have any personal space either. If they weren’t casually draped over one another, normally with Jared lying back against Jeffrey Dean, their long legs all tangled together, they were sitting impossibly close to Jensen, their hands _innocently_ resting on his thighs.

He began to dream about having them both: eating out Jared’s sweet young ass while Jeffrey Dean bounced on his cock, or Jeffrey Dean fucking Jared while Jensen thrust into Jared’s wide, coral mouth.

What he eventually witnessed, like some voyeur, from the sliver between his sons’ bedroom door and the frame, made his knot almost swell to full size inside of his _underwear_.

He had had to work late that night because one of his colleagues was sick, and as one of the senior managers, Jensen had to insure that they didn’t fall behind in anything despite that. Jeffrey Dean had assured him that he and Jared would _be just fine, daddy_ , and that they would order pizza for supper and not stay up too late watching horror movies. Jared had also spoken to him on the phone, and both of his sons had wished him good night and told him _I love you_ , _daddy, drive safely_. Jensen had to stare at the phone for a full minute before his erection subsided enough for him to continue working.

Thankfully he finished sooner than he’d expected, and the traffic was blessedly light on the highway. The house was dark and quiet when he got home, and thinking the boys asleep, he quietly hung his keys up on the rack and put his briefcase away in the hall cupboard.

At first he thought that maybe the T.V. had been left on, but he soon realised that that wasn't the case when he went into the lounge and the screen was dark. He felt like one of those creepy people in a Brian De Palma film as he slowly walked down the hallway, the sounds growing louder with each step, as his eyes fixed on the narrow stream of light cast from the opening in the door of Jeffery Dean and Jared’s room. It was Jeffrey Dean’s voice that he could hear most clearly, after all, as he had learned, Jared was not as inclined to talk during sex as his older brother. He soon discovered why Jeffrey Dean was more disposed to speaking.

Instead of Jeffrey Dean doing the fucking, like Jensen had imagined in his countless fantasies and dreams, it was in fact _Jared_ who had his brother’s legs hooked over his shoulders, while those slim little hips powerfully pistoned that impressively thick cock in and out of Jeffrey Dean. From the look on his face, Jensen could tell that Jared was filling Jeffrey Dean just the way he liked it. His dark eyes were half closed as he stared up at Jared’s intent face, and he rolled his own lithe hips down to meet each of Jared’s increasingly fast and driving thrusts.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered almost breathlessly. “Fuck me just like that. _Oh God_ , _Jared_. _Uhhhnnn_ , you’re cock is fucking big and thick. So beautiful while you fuck, so concentrated. _Come_ for me, Jay. I want to feel you come inside of me, fill me up with all of the thick, _hot come_ inside of that gorgeous dick of yours. Just like daddy’s, just like daddy’s beautiful cock.”

Jensen had to bite down on his fist at the last part, while Jared dropped Jeffrey Dean’s legs from his shoulders, and pulled and pushed his brother’s hips as he pleased while he impaled him with that slick cock over and over again. Jeffrey Dean keened as he began to come at the same time as Jared, and his younger brother claimed his mouth in a messy, noisy open mouth kiss. When he was soft, Jared continued to slowly rock inside of Jeffrey Dean’s sodden passage before slipping out and laying his head on his older sibling’s chest. The older omega soothingly stroked his back as he kissed the top of Jared’s head.

Jensen stood there, frozen in shock for a moment, and at a complete loss at what to do. Should he walk in there and announce his presence? Both his son’s seemed to know about the other’s relationship with him after all. Or should he just pretend that hadn’t seen anything? Eventually he decided on the latter course of action, not because he actually intended to act like nothing had happened, but because he needed to wait for the right time to claim both of sons.

 

Jensen decided, despite it being the harder path, to bide his time and plan. He had claimed his sons separately on the spur of the moment, but that had been different. This wasn’t only about him or only one of his sons, this was about him, Jared and Jeffrey Dean, both of whom he loved very much.

He had always prided himself on being able to understand Jeffrey Dean, and after realising that he was still coming to understand Jared, he knew he needed to understand their relationship with one another.

Were his sons in love with each other or were they _**just** …fucking?_ It didn’t seem like the former to him when he’d watched them together. Not at all in fact, it had actually seemed very tender, very much like after he made love to his sons. Jeffrey Dean always loved to lay with Jensen and fall asleep with his head on his chest, something which they hadn’t indulged in since Jared move in. Jensen supposed that he shouldn’t really have worried about Jared finding out about them after all. Jared hadn’t been any less affectionate afterwards either, burying his face in Jensen’s neck while he fell asleep.

He watched their interactions with one another and noted the way they acted with him. They were habitually demonstrative towards each other, but now that Jensen knew that they were sexually involved, he came to notice things that perhaps he had wilfully ignored in the past. When they lay on the couch together, Jeffrey Dean would often have the tips of his fingers just past the hem of Jared’s shorts, resting on the soft skin of his inner thigh almost absently. At night, after they’d said goodbye to Jensen, Jared would loosely link fingers with his older brother, and seemingly lead him to their bedroom.

Their involvement with one another seemed to make their interaction with Jensen more bold, too. They’d often fall asleep against Jensen while they all sat on the couch and watched T.V., Jeffrey Dean’s mouth open against the sensitive skin of Jensen’s neck, and Jared’s face was turned so that it was buried where his father’s groin began. Jensen would absently stroke their hair while they slept, knowing that the touch of their alpha calmed them.

And that was just the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? Jensen _was_ their alpha, and not only because he was their father, but also because he had claimed each of their bodies, had them writhing and pleading while skewered with his cock and filled by his knot. They had claimed him as well, with their sweet mouths and by taking him within them, and holding him there as their willing captive. And finally, they had claimed one another, repeatedly, as Jensen now knew from listening to them come together at night.

At first he had wondered if they knew that _he_ knew, but that belief was quickly dispelled by their quiet fucking. He could imagine Jared’s plush lower lip pulled between his teeth, his big hands holding his brother’s slim hips, while Jeffrey Dean impaled himself on that gorgeous young cock, nearly whimpering his filthy words, that were far too filthy for a sixteen year old, and his beautiful body arched with the pleasure of being filled.

All the while they tried desperately to remain quiet, completely unaware that Jensen turned his head towards the wall separating his room from theirs’, so that he could hear them fail at it so divinely.

He knew that they communicated with one another about who would come to him on which night, because they never came on the same one. He’d always be woken by _only_ Jeffrey Dean or Jared. Jeffrey Dean would normally try to whisper and mewl almost silently, seemingly unable to keep completely quiet, while Jensen held his legs wide and watched his cock repeatedly disappear into his gorgeous son.

Jared would shyly straddle Jensen and ride him like a ferrel angel, his lips pink and shining, as he arched his lightly muscled body and dug his blunt nails into the rippling muscles of Jensen’s hard stomach.

It went on this way for almost a month, until Jensen finally decided that the best way to have his boys be with him _together_ , was to confront them while they were having sex. He knew it was a gamble. It was all very well to know that they were both aware of his intimate relationship with each of them, but to assume they wanted to continue in the way he was proposing, could backfire on him spectacularly.

He lay in his bed and waited for either Jared to get up and climb into bed with Jeffrey Dean or visa-versa. Finally he could hear his oldest son getting up and making his way over to his younger sibling, before they spoke softly and Jared let out a little sigh as Jeffrey Dean joined him in his bed. The headboard began to tap against the wall when Jensen climbed out of his own bed and walked to his sons’ room. When he entered the room, he was met with the very arousing sight of Jeffrey Dean working himself up and down Jared’s cock, while Jared held onto his hip and had his other large hand spread over Jeffrey Dean’s chest.

Jensen couldn’t suppress the groan that spilled from his lips, and both of his sons’ eyes flew open at the sound. They both froze, their eyes wide and shocked.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jeffrey Dean breathed, fear and excitement seemingly mixed within his tone.

“My boys been fucking each other without daddy around?” Jensen asked, almost conversationally as he sat down on the bed.

“Y—yes,” Jared replied softly, his large, gold flecked eyes dropping and taking in Jensen’s obvious arousal.

Jensen lightly trailed his fingers down over Jared’s hand and Jeffrey Dean’s quivering stomach, as he spoke, “Do you want daddy around, though?”

“ _Yes_ ,” they replied in almost breathless unison. “Why didn’t you just ask me from the beginning?” he said, as he lightly caressed where Jeffrey Dean was speared by Jared’s cock.

Jeffrey Dean bit his lip, while a blush steadily flushed Jared’s face.

Finally his oldest son answered, his eyelashes fluttering slightly at the feel of Jensen’s questing fingers, “We weren't sure if you wanted us— _together_. And—and Jared and I like sleeping with one another, even though we know it isn’t usual for two omegas to— _be like that_.”

“I think that what’s usual is overrated,” Jensen murmured. “The sight of you two fucking is probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, and I want to see a lot more of it.”

“We want to belong to you, daddy,” Jared admitted shyly. “And—we want you to belong to us.”

“Oh God,” Jensen moaned, almost ripping his pyjama pants off before rising onto his knees on the bed and messily kissing both his sons. “I want that more than anything, baby. Now turn around, so I can love both of you.”

Both omega’s eyes flashed hotly at that confession, and soon Jeffrey Dean was lying on his back, long legs spread, while Jared entered him once more.

Jensen almost got lost watching him ride his older brother, while Jeffrey Dean’s lips parted on breathy mewls, before Jared whimpered, “ _Daddy, please. **Fuck me**._ ”

Jensen bit his lip as he watched his cock sink into that tight, rose—like furl of muscle, the shiny, lubricated rim widening around the girth of him.

“Jesus,” he muttered. “So fucking beautiful and tight. My perfect, perfect boys. That’s it, Jay, make your brother scream for it.”

Soon the sound of desperate keening and whimpering filled the room, intermingling with the rapid slapping of sweat slicked skin, as Jensen pistoned in and out of Jared harder and faster, while Jeffrey Dean clung to the slats in the headboard and frantically met his younger sibling’s thrusts. Jensen gripped Jared’s thick mop of hair and filled that sweet mouth with his tongue, before kissing Jeffrey Dean over Jared’s shoulder until his omega broke away, gasping for breath.

Jensen pulled back suddenly, making Jared settle in his lap. Jeffrey Dean sinuously straddled his brother’s thighs and sank back down onto him, moving fluidly with Jared as he sunk himself down onto their father’s cock, the knot ballooning at the base as Jensen’s orgasm built in his spine. Jeffrey Dean arched, his hands buried in Jared’s tousled hair, as his orgasm exploded thick and hot onto their stomachs and chests, causing his asshole to clench around Jared’s cock, and make his come fill his insides until it dripped past his cock while the younger omega continued to fuck him through their orgasms. Jensen’s knot finally breached that hungry ring of muscle, lodging itself inside of Jared’s convulsing passage, and coating his hot tissues with copious amounts of alpha come, until his flat little belly bulged slightly with it.

“God, baby,” Jeffrey Dean moaned, stroking Jared’s stomach. “Daddy’s come’s filled you up just right.”

They all subsided onto Jared’s bed so that he lay sandwiched between his older brother and father, who kissed lazily over his shoulder, while they both stroked his slightly distended belly.

“Next time,” Jeffrey Dean said thoughtfully, when they were all on the verge of sleep. “I want you both inside of me at the same time.”

Jensen and Jared couldn’t help but groan at the prospect of such a suggestion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my filthy little tale. Please leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined!


End file.
